


Идеальный незнакомец

by fandom_SnarryPower_2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SnarryPower_2018/pseuds/fandom_SnarryPower_2018
Summary: Пьяный Гарри клеится ко всем в баре.





	Идеальный незнакомец

— То же самое? — дежурно уточняет бармен, и Гарри привычно отвечает:  
  
— Удиви меня.  
  
В этот раз коктейль уложен слоями — желтый, синий, кислотно-розовый. Слои наползают друг на друга, смешиваются медленно, пока пойло не принимает совсем непонятный цвет. Гарри долго разглядывает напиток, прежде чем сделать глоток. Похоже на какое-нибудь колдовское зелье.  
  
Он показывает большой палец бармену, но тот уже отвлекся, общаясь с другим посетителем.  
  
Мужчина, сидящий на соседнем табурете, глядит на Гарри.  
  
— Пускаетесь во все тяжкие? — вполголоса, спокойно уточняет он, будто составляет план. Его темные глаза широко расставлены, скулы выделяются под бледной кожей, все тело — насколько может судить Гарри, кинув быстрый взгляд, — длинное и стройное. Вампирский стиль, по которому сейчас все сходят с ума, не иначе. Гарри скалится в улыбке.   
  
— Жизнь только одна.  
  
После обмена банальностями они придвигаются ближе друг к другу. В полумраке бара Гарри старается разглядеть собеседника во всех деталях, но видит только, что мужчина старше него. Волосы на висках седые. И явно не местный житель — слишком бледный для местных; тем лучше.   
  
— Сбегаете от мрачных мыслей? — спрашивает мужчина, указав взглядом на батарею пустых стаканов перед Гарри. Неожиданно проницательный вопрос, и Гарри это неприятно. Он не хочет превращаться в ходячее клише, напиваясь в гей-баре посреди чертова острова.  
  
— Ищу приключений, — бросает он коротко и машет бармену, требуя добавки.  
  
— Позвольте на этот раз выбрать мне, — вкрадчиво предлагает мужчина. Следующий напиток куда приятней и мягче на вкус, но бьет в голову. Гарри чувствует расходящееся по телу тепло. Все вокруг начинает мерцать.  
  
— Вас в эти края завели поиски приключений? — терпеливо продолжает беседу мужчина.   
«Какой целеустремленный», — думает Гарри с жестокой ухмылкой.   
  
— Вроде того. А что насчет вас? Отдых или бизнес?  
  
Не прислушиваясь к ответу, Гарри подносит к губам стакан. И тут мужчина замолкает, на лице его возникает разочарованное выражение.   
  
— Вы здесь с семьей? — спрашивает он, глядя на обручальное кольцо Гарри.   
  
— Только с женой, — легко отвечает Гарри, прямо встречая взгляд. — Дети остались в Лондоне, — добавляет он, насмешливо подняв брови. Мужчина кивает, отворачивается, чтобы заказать себе еще напиток. Беседа быстро увядает.   
  
Принципиальный, ну надо же. Гарри не расстроен. Все равно это не его типаж: он любит помладше.   
  
Гарри смотрит на свой бокал, на руку, на кольцо, тускло блестящее в дрейфущих лучах клубных прожекторов. Это красивое кольцо; Гарри помнит, как заказывал его в лавке старика, похожего на волшебника. Гравировка на их кольцах отличается; у Джинни — истертая надпись «с любовью», у Гарри — «навсегда». В этом теперь есть что-то сакральное: то, что любовь уцелела на половине Джинни.   
  
Она осталась в номере, пьет что-нибудь некрепкое, листает журнал. Может, висит на телефоне, наплевав на ужасающие счета, которые им придется оплачивать. Все должно было быть иначе; это было идеей Гарри — вернуться на остров, где когда-то они провели медовый месяц. Смешно сейчас думать об этом: на что он рассчитывал, на чудо? Но сначала все было так хорошо: синяя дымка над морем, паром, Джинни купила им мороженое, они следили за чайками, щурясь на солнце. Но остров был другим, выглядел иначе — не так, как запомнил Гарри; и дорога к гостинице стала шире, больше автомобилей, больше рекламы повсюду. Назойливые мальчишки бежали за ними по улице, протягивая грязные ладони, и Джинни расчувствовалась, подумав об Але и Джейми — а потом у нее стянули кошелек, и виноватым оказался, конечно, Гарри. Они ссорились по дороге в номер, а в номере — который тоже был другим — разошлись по разным комнатам. Джинни принялась шуметь водой в душе, так сердито, будто собралась там потоп устроить — а Гарри вышел на балкон, достал сигареты, уставился вдаль, на синее сверкающее полотно моря.  
  
Джинни вышла к нему позже, с ее волос стекала вода. На ней был широкий шелковый халат, который она купила перед отпуском; должно быть, такой фасон считается сексуальным. А Гарри вдруг вспомнил простое голубое платье, в котором Джинни прибыла на этот остров много лет назад — и как все время спадала лямка, и ее белые сандалии в пыли. Он спросил про платье, и Джинни сначала недоуменно наморщила лоб, потом пожала плечами. «Кажется, я его выкинула, или кому-то отдала», — небрежно отозвалась она, забрав у Гарри сигарету. В ответ на его взгляд она тут же воскликнула, защищаясь и сердясь: «Гарри, ему было лет десять!» Когда Гарри не ответил, добавила вполголоса, скрестив руки под грудью: «Я бы в него и не влезла уже».  
  
И точно, подумал Гарри. Джинни была похожа тогда на мальчишку; худая, острая, быстроногая. После рождения детей она округлилась, формы стали плавными. Полнота ей была к лицу, это Гарри понимал отстраненно, потому что люди всегда повторяли это, говорили, как красива его жена, мягкой, женственной красотой. Но Гарри не мог ей этого простить; и этого, и платья, пусть сам понимал, как глупо мечтать, что вещи и люди вокруг него не изменятся никогда.  
  
«Она ведь изменилась», — подумал тогда Гарри с удивлением, будто только что понял. Не только ее тело, вся она целиком, и, конечно, это не было ее виной — конечно, виноват был Гарри, как был виноват абсолютно во всем внутри их проклятого брака.  
  
Вечером он обулся и бросил ей, уже открывая дверь номера: «Я буду поздно». Она ничего не сказала, хотя знала, куда он идет, и это тоже разозлило Гарри. Потом, после, когда все станет явным, она сделает изумленный, обиженный вид, притворится жертвой, хотя была соучастницей.  
  
Гарри соскальзывает со стула и выходит в вечернюю прохладу. Он прислоняется к стене клуба, сотрясаемой музыкой, и хлопает себя по карманам. По улице проносится черной молнией кошка, вслед за ней — собака, шумная, с большими ушами. Гарри глядит им вслед, поднеся сигарету ко рту. Встряхнувшись, освобождается от своих мыслей. Бредет назад, в клуб, его пошатывает. Еще немного, и он будет слишком пьян для чего-нибудь хорошего.  
  
Он идет на танцпол, как в драку, тяжело шагая. Выбирает себе красивого мальчика и встает рядом с ним. Они танцуют, сталкиваясь бедрами, под местную музыку. Гарри теряет ритм, движется неуклюже, и мальчик сверкает зубами, кричит ему на ухо, на ужасном английском:  
  
— Я думал, все геи умеют танцевать.  
  
— У меня свои таланты, — отвечает Гарри, взяв мальчика за затылок, властно привлекая к себе. Они целуются, трутся друг о друга прямо там, в жаркой толпе, потом Гарри покупает выпить — и они целуются еще, губы сладкие от ликера.   
  
Гарри кладет руки мальчику на бедра, ведет губами по шее, и тот стонет, запрокинув голову. Гарри берет его за руку.  
  
— Где туалет? — кричит он, и мальчик улыбается снова, и сжимает крепче пальцы, так, что кольцо Гарри врезается ему в ладонь.  
  
Гарри всегда знал, кто он, и не скрывал этого — ему казалось, все должны это видеть. Но Джинни раз за разом убеждала его: он лучше, чем о себе думает. И Гарри позволил ей верить в это.   
  
В туалете он падает на колени, прямо на влажный пол, прижав мальчика к раковине. В зеркале отражается его коротко стриженный затылок, поднятые в удивлении плечи. Пальцы мальчика у Гарри в волосах — робкие, нежные, легко тянут за пряди. Гарри расстегивает его штаны и спускает, чтобы увидеть смуглые бедра, прижаться губами к коже, оставить метку. Он вдыхает запах, трется лицом, как дикое животное, и он хочет быть животным: бездумным, простым. Открыв рот, Гарри пропускает в горло член и начинает двигаться, втягивая щеки. Слюна течет у него по подбородку. Мальчик стонет высоко и жалобно, впивается ногтями ему в голову.  
  
Дверь туалета хлопает, и Гарри выпускает член изо рта, чтобы оглянуться. Мужчина, что говорил с ним у бара, стоит в проходе, глядя на них. Гарри улыбается ему распухшими губами. Мужчина не выглядит смущенным или возмущенным, он просто медлит секунду, а затем проходит к писсуару.   
  
Гарри снова берет член в рот, хотя мальчик пытается отстраниться. Сосет жестче, быстрее, слыша, как мужчина расстегивает молнию на брюках, а затем — как струя ударяет в эмалированное дно писсуара. Он не останавливается, пока мальчик не начинает задыхаться, потерянный между удовольствием и стыдом; мужчина становится рядом, у раковины, и обстоятельно моет руки. Краем глаза Гарри видит его ноги.   
  
Горькая, густая сперма наполняет рот Гарри, и он сглатывает раз, другой, сквозь смутную тошноту. Затем отстраняется, и мальчик торопливо натягивает штаны. Гарри не поворачивается ему вслед, когда он уходит.   
  
Мужчина промокает руки бумажным полотенцем, отрывает еще кусок и протягивает Гарри. Гарри вытирает рот. Глядит на мужчину снизу вверх, сидя на полу. Тот медлит, ждет чего-то, а затем берет лицо Гарри в свои ладони — и ладони холодные, как благословение.  
  
Гарри плачет, сам не зная, отчего.  
  
Они выходят из бара вместе, садятся в такси, не слова не говорят друг другу. На поворотах их болтает туда-сюда по заднему сиденью, Гарри чувствует плечом жесткость чужого плеча, его лицо пылает, фантомное ощущение пальцев на его щеках; опьянение как отлив, медленно отпускает Гарри, оставляя его опустошенным и дрожащим.   
  
Они едят хот-доги на ночной заправке, сидя на высоких шатких стульях, соус разливается по пластиковой столешнице, горький вкус кофе на языке. Кожа незнакомца желтая под светом фонаря, и Гарри глядит во все глаза, теперь уже ничего не прикидывая и не придумывая про него — просто замечая, что между бровей вертикальная морщинка, на жилистом запястье поблекшая татуировка, под глухо застегнутой рубашкой белая шея, волосы сально поблескивают, губы открываются, чтобы выпустить сигаретный дым. Не вампир и не байкер, не гот и не рокер, не старый извращенец, не серийный маньяк, не кочующий священник, не отравитель и не рыцарь, Гарри не делает выводов.   
  
Мужчина никуда не спешит, будто вся ночь впереди, не говорит о себе и не прислушивается к пьяному потоку излияний, которые Гарри не в силах остановить, он рассеянно глядит на причудливо расползающиеся пятна соуса, собирает их салфеткой, брезгливо поджав губы, а потом ждет, прислонившись к стене дома, а Гарри тошнит у обочины.   
  
Они бредут сквозь город, в сером утреннем свете, пока на горизонте не вырастает здание отеля, массивное, как чудище из детской сказки. Они расстаются у холла, и Гарри растерянно сжимает прямоугольную визитку, где имя выведено каллиграфическим старомодным шрифтом.   
  
— Может, однажды, — предполагает невозмутимо мужчина, и Гарри не может понять, чего стоит это обещание, чем он заслужил этот интерес, кроме как своим жалким состоянием.   
  
Он скалит зубы в улыбке и отвечает, как хороший мальчик:  
  
— Однажды — обязательно.  
  
Затем поднимается в светлом лифте до своего этажа, тихо заходит в номер и ложится рядом со спящей женой, прижавшись лбом к ее теплой, гладкой спине.  
  
Он забывает про эту визитку на много лет, пока не находит ее, заложенную между страниц старой книги, в самый нужный и страшный момент. Как это обычно и происходит с людьми, которые не верят в судьбу. 

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom SnarryPower 2018 - "Идеальный незнакомец"


End file.
